


i just exhale it

by chirpmp3



Series: dream team gettin’ stoned [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, Freeform, M/M, No Smut, One Shot, Pining, Shotgunning, Smoking, dream is crushing HARD, implied karlnap but karl isn’t actually in the fic, no beta we die like men, rooftops and beanbags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28691184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chirpmp3/pseuds/chirpmp3
Summary: To so effortlessly glide across the metal top of the lighter, drawing you in with the snap of the flame, that’s power, and Dream knew it.(In which Dream and George shotgun using Sapnap’s bong)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: dream team gettin’ stoned [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103024
Comments: 7
Kudos: 123





	i just exhale it

**Author's Note:**

> i simply cannot get the idea of the dream team smoking out of my head so i decided to write this LOL  
> i might make this into a collection so stay tuned for more short stories like this!  
> also if any of them say they’re uncomfortable with fics i’ll take this down

Dream doesn’t smoke.

Or at least, he hadn’t in a long time. Back in high school, sure, a little bit, but it didn’t carry through into college. It did for Sapnap and George, though. Almost every time they hung out they’d end up outside, passing a bong or a joint around.

Dream liked it, even if he didn’t participate. He liked being able to spend that time with them. He liked the comfortable fresh air in the summer and the crispness outside in the winter. That’s what they were doing tonight, sitting together on some beanbag chairs on the roof of their apartment building. It was a little chilly, but still nice. Sapnap had loaded a bowl and taken first hit, passing it to George quickly while saying “it’s still going, it’s still going.”

Well, that’s what they were doing tonight. Dream was watching. More specifically, he was watching George.

He was watching the way George held the bong, slender fingers curling around the neck, and the way he swiftly pulled the bowl out. He cleared it with no problem, not even coughing as he held it in his lungs for a moment before blowing it up into the sky. He lit it again but pulled a bit too hard, causing the smoke to pour out the top and into his face. He shut his eyes and passed it back to Sapnap, who fixed the issue. Dream couldn’t help but stare.

George, with his cheeks red from the cold, exhaled. He opened his eyes to Dream staring directly at him.

“Oh, I totally just blew that right at you, I’m sorry,” George said.

“No, you’re good! You didn’t,” Dream replied, blinking away the smoke.

Sapnap laughed to himself. “Okay George, way to be so forward.”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Have you never heard of that thing about blowing smoke right at someone?” Sapnap asked, to which both of them shook their heads. He laughed again. “It means you want to fuck them.”

“Oh,” George started. “Yeah I’ve- I’ve never heard of that.”

“Neither have I,” Dream blushed. “Maybe that’s just a you thing, Sapnap.” George nodded in agreement.

“No, it’s a thing. It’s literally a thing. I’ve heard that for so long.”

“Yeah, a thing you made up for the next time Karl comes over,” George teased.

“Shut up, actually shut up.”

“Hand it over.”

Dream watched the two of them bicker over the Karl thing, extremely relieved that the focus had shifted to Sapnap’s feelings rather than George. Dream knew that he liked George, but he knew that there was no way it could ever be reciprocated. George was so beautiful, almost untouchable. The way the smoke danced around him was something to take notice of. From the exhale to the slow drift up his neck to how it eventually gets blown away in the night, Dream studied all of it. When George opened his mouth and the smoke poured out of it, an admittedly sad attempt at blowing Os, it was thick smoke, swirling past his tongue and up into the darkness above them. Dream saw. He thought of the way George’s mouth opened and then broke into a smile when he laughed at himself. He was so funny, too, and he was friends with people who brought that out of him. Whenever Dream was around both him and Alex, he felt like he needed a breather, even though it was always fun. He didn’t know how he could ever compare. Everywhere Dream was quiet, George filled in with his bright laugh and dumb accent. Everywhere Dream was timid, George pulled him out into the limelight a little bit more. When Dream was sad, or tired, or just felt small, George knew how to include him and bounce off of him. They worked well together, but in an entirely necessary way. If George ever stopped putting in that effort, Dream would only end up holding him back. He felt that to be true, especially when it came to smoking. Dream didn’t have anything against weed at all, but it always just reminded him of how bad high school was, so he didn’t see the point in doing it. It came so easy to George, though. He never coughed, he never smelled like it, even the way he flicked the lighter was mesmerizing. To so effortlessly glide across the metal top of the lighter, drawing you in with the snap of the flame, that’s power, and Dream knew it. He was so lost in thought about this he didn’t even register he had started speaking when he said:

“I’ve heard about the other term for blowing smoke right at someone, now that I think about it.”

“Oh, are you talking about shotgunning?” Sapnap asked.

“Yeah.”

“I’ve never tried that, actually.”

“Wait, what is it?” George asked.

Dream turned to him. “It’s basically when someone takes a hit, then they blow it into someone else’s mouth so that they can get, like, the secondhand smoke. Basically.”

George raised his eyebrows. “Interesting.”

Sapnap nodded. “Hey, is my phone out here?” Mumbles of no and I don’t see it replied, so he stood up and said “I’m gonna go find that. I’ll be back out, though.”

He disappeared down the fire escape, and they were alone up there. It was quiet, except for the low sound of George ripping the bong again.

“Good shit,” he said in an exhale.

Dream nodded. “I’m glad.”

It was quiet, but the comfortable kind of quiet. It was dark, save the string lights, and Dream wished he was next to George instead of across from him. His mind was racing. He still didn’t know why he had talked earlier. He didn’t have a point with bringing up shotgunning, or at least he didn’t think so. Maybe he did, maybe it was his subconscious way of saying he wanted to try smoking again, or at the very least, that he’s still thinking about George’s mouth.

“Did you want to try that, by the way?” George asked.

God. Get out of my brain. “Try what?”

“Shotgunning. I didn’t know if you were hinting, or anything. No pressure at all, but…” he trailed off. “We could try.”

Dream’s heart started beating harder. Oh God. “Honestly, I think I’d be down.”

George smiled. “Get over here, then.”

Dream pushed himself off of his beanbag chair and settled down criss-cross next to George. George sat up to face him. Their knees touched.

“Okay,” George started. “I’m gonna hit this, and I’ll let you know when to breathe.” He reached over behind Dream and topped off the bowl. “Ready?”

Dream nodded.

“Okay.” The lighter, the breath, the bowl, the exhale. George nodded, signaling, and Dream breathed in. “Did that work at all?”

“I don’t think so,” Dream replied, with a hardly noticeable amount of smoke coming out of his mouth.

“Let’s try again then. Just get closer.”

George repositioned himself so that his legs were practically on top of Dream’s on either side of him. “Perfect,” Dream managed to say. He had never been so focused on not staring at somebody’s lips before. George grabbed the lighter again, fully ignoring how he was practically straddling his best friend, and raised the bong to his mouth.

This time, he leaned his head in real close to Dream’s, and when he exhaled, Dream opened his mouth and breathed deep. They locked eyes.

“Hold it in for a second,” George instructed, but Dream coughed instead, leaning back, with eyes watering. “Shit, you okay?”

“Yeah, let’s try again.”

“Okay,” George laughed. They repeated what they had just done, but with a lot more coordination. Dream held in the smoke and studied George once again. His face mere inches away, legs wrapped around Dream’s hips, eyes red and squinted but somehow just as big and full of life. He liked this, this closeness. He wanted to stay there, even though his lungs burned. He breathed out, willing himself to not cough.

George smiled. “You did it!”

Dream laughed and rested his head on his hand. He was already sort of starting to feel it.

“Wanna go again?”

“Sure.”

By this point, Dream was starting to wonder if Sapnap was actually coming back up to the roof, but he didn’t have it in him to care. All he could focus on was the moment immediately after the smoke left George’s mouth.

If Dream could live in a moment for the rest of his life, it would be that one. Their faces were so close, and he didn’t have to worry about how George actually felt, because in that moment, he was equally as focused on Dream. He was free to notice how George’s eyes trailed down to Dream’s mouth, watching the shape it took when he began to inhale. He was as free as he could be in his heart-pounding, butterfly-inducing crush, because he knew George was noticing him too. Did he take note of Dream the same way he took note of George? Did he watch him with such focus and intent as was devoted to him? Did he ever notice? Did he mind? Did he also want them to be even closer than they already were? George’s heavy eyes fluttered back up to meet Dream’s, and he almost, for an imperceivable second, leaned in the rest of the way. But then Dream was breathing out, and he was breathing the smoke directly back at George.

They sat for a second, eyes locked, very aware of their closeness, when George swallowed and said “Hey, you know what they say about blowing smoke directly at someone else.”

“I know,” Dream said.

Neither one of them spoke or moved. Then Sapnap was clambering up the ladder, some rap song blasting from his phone. “Found it!” he announced, then paused when he saw how they were sitting. “Hey guys.”

“Hey, Sapnap,” Dream said, turning to look at him while George moved his legs. “I smoked.”

“No shit! Really? Without me?” Sapnap replied, acting hurt.

“Did you just ‘damn girl, without me’ Dream?” George asked.

“Oh my God. Can you please pass me my weed which I paid for and am so graciously letting you smoke?” Sapnap asked.

“Of course, of course.”

Sapnap took a few more hits and then suggested breaking into their stash of snacks and DVDs. They went down into the dorm, all three of them comfortably high, and giggled their way through a movie. George sat next to Dream, and sometimes when he’d laugh, he’d touch Dream’s knee or arm. Dream sat back, head swimming in the best way possible, and finally let himself think about George liking him back. They were all happy thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried so hard to not make the title of my weed fic anything to do with breathing or inhaling/exhaling but it’s actually so hard to think of anything else. regardless, i hope you enjoyed! feel free to leave a comment! :D


End file.
